


Derek Likes Soft Things

by TobytheWise



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Getting Together, M/M, Red Panda Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spells Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Derek finds Stiles in a vulnerable position when the Spark attempts to grant himself 'Bear Strength' and accidently turns himself into a red panda instead. Thankfully, Derek loves soft things.





	Derek Likes Soft Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/gifts).



Derek knew something was wrong when Stiles stopped answering his phone. Derek had called, texted, left voicemails and nothing. He’s just making sure everything is fine, Derek tells himself. It’s his job as the alpha to make sure everyone in his pack is safe, he rationalizes. 

When Derek steps through Stiles’ window, he never expected what he finds. There, on Stiles’ bed, is the sweetest, most adorable red panda bear that Derek has ever seen. The little thing’s heart patters quickly, startled by Derek’s presence but Derek makes a shooshing sound, soothing him. 

When Derek inhales, scenting the air, he smells nothing but Stiles and that’s when the next big shock hits him, this is Stiles. 

“Stiles?” he whispers, slowly making his way to the bed. The panda raises his head, gives a nod, and waddles over into Derek’s arms. Derek’s lips tick up as he watches the little thing move, unsure and awkward. It shouldn’t be so damn endearing. “I’ve got you.”

The moment Stiles is in his arms, Derek’s chest loses all its tension and worry. This is Stiles. Yes, he’s in a bit of a situation but he’s here and he’s safe. That’s what matters. 

Derek notices the spell book on the bed, skimming to see what the hell Stiles was trying to do an lets out a snort. “Really, Stiles? You attempted to gain the strength of a bear and turned yourself into a red panda instead?” Stiles makes a tiny whining noise that makes Derek want to ‘awww’ out loud. He of course resists. 

With Stiles cradled against his chest and the spellbook in his hand, Derek decides a visit to see Deaton is in order. All the way over to the vet office, Derek strokes Stiles. His wolf feels content and at ease with Stiles in his lap, being able to touch him. Stiles’ fur is so freaking soft, Derek can’t help but run his fingers through it. Stiles makes a little happy sigh and Derek’s wolf revels in the fact that they please their mate. Wait. What?

Derek can’t keep his hands off Stiles as Deaton performs the spell to change Stiles back. The moment Stiles transforms, standing before them naked, Derek finally feels embarrassed, mortified that he couldn’t control himself all because Stiles was so soft. 

“You know,” Stiles says, his cheeks bright red, “my hair is actually pretty soft.” He shrugs his shoulders. “I wouldn’t mind if you ran your fingers through it sometimes.”

Derek stares at him, knowing the tips of his ears burn bright red. He rubs the back of his neck, looking down at the ground. But when he pulls his head back down, Stiles grabs it and buries it in his hair. 

“Yeah, it is really soft,” Derek whispers, feeling the short strands against his palm. 

“You know what else is soft?” When Derek finally looks up at Stiles, raising his brow, Stiles answers with a barely there whisper, “my lips.”

“Prove it.”

And Stiles gladly does.


End file.
